The Passion of the Teddy Bear
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: He had promised her, with that nod of his head that he would give it to her in person. Then…where was he? Did something happen to him?
1. Chapter One

Author's note: This story just called out to me in the depth's of my mind…'write me!' so lookie what I'm doing :sigh: another story. In fact, the only reason why I felt inspired to write this is my music (Nirvana! Woo!) But, hey, more Gundam Wing stories for the readers or writers here. Liebe, Red Tail

Ratings: PG-13

Warnings: Action, suspense, violence, and no...before anyone asks or say's 'you killed him and her!' I didn't. There. This isn't a deathfic. Those that are of mine are usually one-shots.

Pairing: 1xR

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing…never will...never did… But that's okay, 'cause I still have my imagination! People always have to look on the bright side of life!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Passion of the Teddy Bear**  
by: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Relena heavily sighed as she stood up, stretching her legs and looked longingly at the clock. The constant clicking reminded her the day was still passing, slipping like sand through her hands. Opportunities missed kept harassing her throughout the day, her birthday to be exact. Well, more like night now.

Even though the glass windows, heavily made as checked by her brother, the chirps of the frogs in the nearby lake, or pond as she liked to consider it, filled the silent business room.

"It's already eleven." The teen, now seventeen, whispered with her eyes closed while she walked towards the door. Gently, she fingered a picture kept up on a nearby shelf. Next to the picture of her family, or foster family one could say, resides another with just as much significance to Relena Darlian.

"Heero…" She closed her eyes and placed her hand over the glass that was keeping the picture safe. It was a rare moment—Relena and Heero dancing together so long ago during the war near the time they first met. The picture captured the memory forever, reminding her of the moment stuck in her heart, playing over and over like a broken record. Until it ended with an assassination attempt towards her.

"Figures," She muttered in a light voice, "It would seem as though I'm the one that's always in trouble." She looked down to the floor, thankful that she got carpet instead of wood floor and enjoyed the feeling of the plush against her toes wiggling under the tanned pantyhose. People couldn't expect her to run around all day in high heels, lower than normal or not. Luckily, she had a closed desk where she could just kick them off and enjoy the feeling of freedom.

Moonlight shimmered through the large bay windows behind her desk, lighting the room in a pale color and Relena turned, touching the glass gently. "Duo always said that the moon looked so different in the colonies…" The last trip she had, looking at the moon made her shiver slightly. Since when did the beautiful Selene look like a graveyard instead of that glowing jewel in the sky, untouchable and incomparable?

She opened her aquamarine eyes once more, now filled with concern and worry. The time was still ticking away, mocking her with each little chime or click as the cogs twisted and turned. "Heero." She nibbled on her lower lip, a bad habit she had picked up from Quatre. "Please come."

So many years ago, after the war ended she asked him to bring her present to her in person, but of course things had to interfere. Mariemaia's little revolution had made it so that any gifts for her birthday were still place right under her nose, with the man known as Heero Yuy no where in sight.

She shook her head and frowned while waling back to her 'father', having to express her concerns and worries. "Father, I'm worried. Perhaps it was too selfish of me in asking so much from him…?" The picture remained silent, like it always had.

She lowered her head in exasperation and defeat, her hair falling over her shoulders. She lifted her hands to play aimlessly with the golden tresses and her shoulder's sagged somewhat, wrinkles forming in her sleek baby blue business suit.

He had promised her, with that nod of his head that he would give it to her in person. Then…where was he? Did something happen to him?

She felt the soft kiss of wind on the nape of her neck, playing gently with some fine strands as they danced in the light wind flowing through her room. Her body froze. Since when did a closed room have a light wind?

Spinning around, she kept her balance skillfully, her body almost adapted now to surprises and dangerous situations. Plus, her brother thought it would be fun to throw her a 'surprise' birthday party. Everyone showed up at the part, even Wufei and Lady Une. Everyone that is except Heero.

The door was open, making the curtains do a little dance like puppets on invisible strings and some of her papers fluttering. A fierce look settled in her eyes as she grabbed the paperwork, which had taken hours to organize. She turned and closed the bay windows, a sinking feeling in her gut that perhaps it didn't just blow open by the wind. So, despite the cool spring wind blowing in she couldn't help but shiver and decided to lock the windows. Besides, no body could get through her security, even Heero would have at least a little bit of trouble.

She turned and gasped, eyes sparkling as a smile unlike any other crossed her features, plastering easily across her face as tears brimmed her eyes. On her desk was a white teddy bear, staring at her with beady black eyes. She picked up the object and hugged it lightly, already feeling Heero's strength flow into her body.

Her smile slowly sank and she looked at the bear with sadness. "He didn't come." She whispered out, glancing with curiosity at a sparkle around the bear's neck that caught her attention. Bending down, she looked at the bear, eyes lighting up once more when she saw what that sparkle was—a necklace.

Silver, almost golden white, angel wings made of, which she could only guess, Gundanium Alloy. She unclasped the hook with care and held the metal in her palms. "It's…" She breathed with amazement, wishing that Heero was here with her to see how happy he made her.

"A necklace." A voice finished for her and she gasped, jerking into an upright position as she lost her balance at the unexpected visitor and grabbed the desk to hold her up as a last ditch effort.

The clock chimed eleven fifty-nine, slowly counting the grains of sand away from her birthday. The ticking continued, the seconds drawing the day to an end.

"Heero!" Relena cried with happiness, not even bothering to clutch her racing heart panicked from his sudden appearance.

She got a nod, the ever-familiar patent 'hn' as he took the necklace from her hand and she smiled, lifting up her hair so he could put it around her neck.

"You came." He nodded, prussian eyes softening as he wondered just why she made him feel so…different. Why wouldn't he be like he was before? 'But do I want to be like that again…?' He questioned himself inwardly before stopping the inward turmoil he was battling. Relena would sense it and he couldn't allow that.

She turned around, looking at the necklace after it was clasped firmly around her neck. "Thank you." She looked up, staring lovingly into Heero's eyes and smiled to him.

"Hn." He nodded, not really knowing what else to say. He never really had been stuck in situations such as these, birthday parties and other formalities or social gatherings that he was unused to—and not to mention felt uncomfortable in. Which is exactly why he avoided them in the first place.

Relena giggled inwardly, 'Some things never change.' She commented as she let her stiffened body relax more, Heero being her guardian angel.

Her eyes sparkled, and he decided to add his few words before the night was over. Seven seconds until the next day. Unsure, but willing to risk it, he pulled her in for a light embrace and whispered into her ear, "Happy Birthday."

The clock chimed twelve o'clock, the start of a new and obviously wonderful day. Relena sank into his embrace and sighed with a content feeling overwhelming her as she welcomed the budding feeling in her heart even more.

Heero closed his eyes, enjoying the moment as he silently thanked Odin for his dying words, 'Follow Your' Emotions' which is exactly what he did.

"Your security needs to be tighter." Heero commented, getting a light laugh from Relena as she looked up, not letting go of him yet.

Relena raised an eloquent eyebrow at him and tilted her head. "Really now?" For some reason, she remembered that she never did get to finish her dance with Heero. Perhaps…

"Don't you have a bodyguard?" He questioned further, not liking how he easily got into the room and not to mention Relena was all by herself.

"Yes, his name is Nichol." Relena replied back, "Milliardo got him for me and he has excellent skills."

The door, even though it was locked, was thrown open roughly and showed Nichol, a cold smirk lingering on his face as he trained his gun on them before either of them could move.

"Such a pleasure to see you once more, 01." Nichol ground out with venom and a glare to go along with it. Heero sent a death glare at the former OZ soldier and that wiped the smirk off his face, leaving him with narrowed eyes at him inability to scare the former Wing pilot.

"You know him?" Relena questioned though in truth she had no idea whom she was shooting the question at. As Relena stepped out of Heero's embrace, another gun was then raised at her; one firearm now in Nichol's left hand as well as another in his right. Odds were against them.

"Of course I do," Nichol said, "I was a former OZ soldier. Your brother just seemed to forget that most people with the experience to be a bodyguard were soldiers in the war. I happened to be one of them." Heero said nothing and Relena frowned, biting her lip once more. "Your precious 01 happened to be captured at the base I was at. Until everything went down the drain with that stupid Trowa Barton and him worming his way into Une's heart."

"Why Heero?" Relena questioned, not understanding why he was after the reckless brunette and not Trowa.

"I was transferred and the base I got transferred to went under attack by none other than your precious Wing Zero pilot, standing right next to you." Nichol snapped back, "I knew I should never have trusted you."

"So what are you waiting for?" Heero replied in the kind of voice that scared Relena. Inside, something died in her to hear the detachment in his voice and sorrowfully looked at him. He had yet to let go of how much resentment he held against himself for all the war crimes he had committed.

"What am I waiting for?" Nichol repeated, now questioning himself as well as Heero. "I don't have the contract to kill you." He leveled the gun at Heero and flicked the safety off.

"What are you talking about?" Relena was wide eyed, staring at Heero's assailant as her body froze up, keeping her positioned where her feet her planted.

"I mean that the revenge would be no fun if you died so easily." He pulled the trigger and Heero's body jerked before standing still, his eyes glazing over as he fell to his knees before gravity pulled him down roughly to the floor.

Relena screamed, yet her cried were silenced with another gun shot piercing through the night and shattering the tranquility of the new morning…

TBC

Author's note:

Muahah! Cliffies! You have to admit, they are the best. Yeah, I know...another story. But…I just couldn't wait to write this! Perhaps I'm easily over-excited over some things but, hey I updated some of my other stories so I'm entitled to make another. Making people suffer with my constant writing it what I live for!

Comments and Feedback is always loved with my teddy bear and me!

in Liebe, Red Tail


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Cold metal encircled her wrists and someone with strength and a tight grip held her upright, dragging her as her feet barely made any noise on the slabs of tile. Figures, her shoes, after all, were left under her desk.

She groaned and the walking stopped, her body jerked to a halt. Voices reached out to her ears, calling at her from under water it seemed. Only they weren't directed at her. Where was she? The rattling sound of chains and a door being unlocked took a few seconds for her groggy mind to react with, still distantly wondering where she was…and why it felt like she was in a prison.

"We should take this out." Something was pulled from her shoulder, drawing blood and her eyes fluttered as she tried to open them, light reaching her before her energy failed once more. Why was she so tired? He mind went lax for a few minutes, enjoying with bliss sleep before she jerked herself away from the dream world calling to her.

"Maybe he shouldn't have sot her, y'know?" A grunt was the only reply she heard. Her skin got prickles from where they were roughly holding her. She was dragged into what she assumed another room. It was darker and the air felt stale, a damp smell tickling her nose.

"Ugh…" She groaned as a growing sensation of pain filled her nerves, something constricting over her stomach area where the pain was coming from.

"Good thing the ol' doc stitched her up pretty nicely." She was thrown down and her head hit the floor roughly. Her eyes fluttered open at the pain and she could make out two blurry images standing near her, the light from the hall obscuring her vision.

They turned and left, the door sliding close tightly. The room was bare and it was plunged into darkness, the only sound from Relena's breathing.

Her head lolled and she let herself fall into a restless sleep, unaware of the danger she was in. The tranquilizer dart shot at her shoulder was effective as it should have been.

Chapter Two

Heero was shoved into the room roughly, falling to his knees in exhaustion and worry. He looked around his surroundings before the door was slammed shut only seconds later. His world was plunged into darkness as well.

"Relena…" He whispered, feeling a headache coming as he rested his head on the cool walls of his prison. What were they planning. Relena had better be safe, he thought darkly as he narrowed his eyes at nothing and clenched his fists, the cold metal enclosing around his wrists biting at his skin. If she wasn't safe, there would be hell to pay, that much was for sure.

He sighed heavily and leaned heavily against the wall as he slid down to the floor and reached up to finger to stitched up bullet wound on his side and frowned. The neat stitches were well done, though nothing could compare to Sally's handwork. He had some gut feeling, a bad one, that the stitches wouldn't be staying there for long.

He couldn't admit it, but, he was really worried about Relena. He had no clue about what happened and he wasn't sure what happened to her. Mumbles from some soldiers told him something about a girl getting shot.

His blood boiled at the thought and he punched the ground roughly in anger as he tried to calm his ragged breaths. Now was not the time to loose his mask and his composure. He couldn't let the enemy know his weakness or Relena might be in anymore danger than she already was.

'Please, be safe.' He prayed, not really sure if he believed in God or not but deciding to give it a shot, 'Please be safe…' He closed his eyes, not daring to go to sleep in the enemies hands. Anything could happen in the dark.

He heard a snarl and snapped his eyes open to look in the corner to see two gleaming eyes staring at him hungrily.

Not good at all.

Another snarl came out of the shrouded creature's throat, claws clicking on the tiles as I took a step forward. Heero glared and readied himself for any sort of fight the animal would throw at him.

The animal pounced at him and he ducked out of the way, gasping when he felt the stitches tighten around his skin. 'Damnit!' He swore mentally and rolled out of the way from a slash aimed at his torso. Some blood streamed down his arm, filling the room with the smell of blood. The animal seemed to grow even wilder at the intoxicating smell.

'Nope,' he thought grimly, 'not good at all.'


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note: I have to warn thee, the transition may not be very smooth for this chapter. Also, there will be one other chapter after this one. :hugs reviewers: Thanks you guys for reading this story!

Love, Red Tail

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Her tortured screams reached his ears easily enough, hearing the sounds slowly die down as he realized silence soon ensued. It was all to obvious was had happened, exactly what they had meant to happen in the beginning. She was dead. His angel of peace was dead. And not even the darkness of the room could offer him sanctuary_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heero panted, holding his chest as he looked down at the three slash marks from the animal, which he later learned was a lab pet set loose, or that managed to escape. Too bad it was so drugged up it didn't know who it chose to pick a fight with, or how the animal got in there in the first place.

Somehow, the brunette soldier figured that it managed to escape into this room and he was merely an intruder.

Later, while he was panting on the ground with the carcass of the animal near him the door opened and he was thrown against the wall roughly, strength already drained. He was chained once more to the wall, the ones holding him useless from the genetically ehanced claws of the giant cat-creature that looked something along the lines of a panther.

Then, Relena was dragged into the room. Hours seemed to pass…

Nichol snickered, looking with coldly glinting eyes as Heero Yuy, chained the wall as he tugged on the chains holding Relena captive, pushing her towards the doorway and some men roughly grabbing her, the loud screams echoing the doorway as they grabbed her in some—well, unwanted places.

"Heero!"

"Relena!" He struggled against his chains before he was pushed back by Nichol roughly into the wall, the chains that already allowed little movement shrinking even more, as the chains tightened their hold on his once more.

Nichol's hand reached forward, holding Heero's chin as he roughly brought it up to meet his sadistic gaze, "We'll rid ourselves of the symbol of peace and also of the one you seem to care for most." Heero's eyes were just as hard, cold and deadly even as Nichol roughly smacked his, cheek stinging and head facing the other side of the wall from the force of the slap.

"What do you want with her?"He ground out between clenched teeth, turning his head so he could glare his famous death glare at the former OZ soldier.

"Her death." And with those words, he retreated with a cocky grin still on his face as he slammed the metal door holding the "perfect soldier" inside, captive to the dark.

**The Passion of the Teddy Bear**

By: Lost-Remembrance

Chapter Three

He lifted his head, the screams that once echoed in his mind already dead. They had brought Relena into a close enough room where he could hear her screams…hear her being beaten to death. Her tortured screams reached his ears easily enough, hearing the sounds slowly die down as he realized silence soon ensued. It was all to obvious was had happened, exactly what they had meant to happen in the beginning.

She was dead.

His angel of peace was dead. And not even the darkness of the room could offer him sanctuary. His body had rocked with silent sobs, the darkness not even enough to sooth him and his torn soul.

Even a few tears managed to slip past his cracking barriers.

The moaning of a door filled the silence, breaking his silent solitude as he didn't even bother lifting his head to see who the visitor was.

Something landed in front of him and Heero looked up, eyes wide as he stared at honey tresses stained red in some parts. There was over five inches, a blue ribbon colored purple in some parts holding the hair tightly together.

"Bastard!" He tried to lunge, the chains creaking and moaning as he struggled to free himself and kill the man that had… she clenched his eyes closed, continuing to struggle even as he felt his wrists tear and welt as blood dribbled down his arms in a slow, but steady pace.

"Sorry that we couldn't give you the head." His attempts at escape halted abruptly. He looked up with a look promising death to his foe. Nichol was going to die, slowly and painfully. "But," he shrugged, leaning casually back against the wall, "We have to parade it around the Earth Sphere and colonies."

With another dark grin, the man left and Heero was alone in the darkness once again…

TBC

Author's note: I know…not a smooth transition at all. :sobs: I am so sorry! It was kind of bad, but I thought I was drawing the plot on a little too much longer than it was supposed to be. :shakes head at self: For those of you who noticed, it was my "Infamous Day of Updates" on May 5, but sadly the internet died so it'll be a two-day celebration! Woot!

Thanks to the people who who reviewed!

Love, Red Tail


	4. Chapter Four

**The Passion of the Teddy Bear **

by: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Bullets were gone, already disposed of into the weak guards daring to cross his path. The smoke barrel haunted his mind, taunting and mocking him as he would smell the scent of blood wafting to his nose. It didn't matter if it was his or not…but it was the blood of others that sent him running back down the pathways he had already massacred with in his rage.

Bullet holes marred the walls but he didn't stop until he was lost in a maze of passageways, too tired to run or even move anymore. The semi automatic was thrown away a long time ago, reminding his he had broken his promise to never kill again.

He was a weapon to the world, jeopardizing peace with his mere existence. He had to be taken care of and since none in this godforsaken empty place that he had just massacred,

The knife was poised over his wrists. She had died painfully so it was the least that he could do to die with pain as well. Pain rocked through his lithe form and he fell to the ground panting heavily.

He slammed his fist roughly to the ground and made a sleight indent. "Damnit!" He panted as he closed to his eyes to try and regain his composure. He was bleeding everywhere and everything hurt.

"Heero?" A weak voice cut off his thoughts and he jerked his body up despite the pain that he felt that masked upon his face. He stumbled to his feet and turned around to see her standing there, looking at him as she hung onto the wall for support.

His eyes were wide, surely he would have been crying if he remembered how to. He gasped, a sharp intake of breath that echoed down the empty hall. A slow smile came across her face like so many other times before.

Blood dripped off his body as he took an unsure step forward and blinked numerous times to try and make sure that it was no dream. He closed his eyes and hesitantly opened them, not sure that even if she was a hallucination he wanted her to go.

"Heero." She whispered once more again and walked over to him with a smile on her face and tears running down her eyes. She stumbled but that didn't stop her. She ran, running towards him as if time was nothing and no one or anything could stop or deter her from her destination.

Then had been through hell and high water but nothing would pull them apart.

Heero stared at his angel running towards him as he took each agonizing step towards her, loving every minute as he drew closer and closer to her. Even though she was dirty, drenched in her own blood as well as that of others staining her once white outfit that was torn into rags she still ran towards him. Even though she was so skinny it was as if the wind could blow her over and everything else that would make a normal person pull away from the sight of her…she still looked more beautiful that anything on earth in Heero's eyes.

Warm liquid ran down Heero's cheeks and he raised shaking hands up to note that the warmth wasn't just any liquid. It was his tears. "Heero," her voice was slightly muffled in his chest, as she didn't release her hold on him, "You're crying…" A tear rolled down her cheek as if fell off Heero's and landed on her own pale one.

She didn't release him but did lighten her hold on him and pulled her head away from leaning against his chest. Her eyes softened as she wiped away his tears like he had to her so many other times. "Aishiteru."

His eyes softened and he pulled her thin frame closer to hers as he let his breath tickle her ear once more. Even though blood matted his and her hair down, her hair still smelled of lilies and lilacs. His favorite, just like her. Relena was a rose of her own.

"Aishiteru." Nothing could pull them apart, not even the over-possessive Milliardo. He smiled and bent down with effort to pick up a slightly burned fluffy object. He pressed it against her and she smiled when she saw the face of the bear Heero had given to her what seemed so long ago.

She gently touched her cheek and smiled once more despite the cuts and bruises covering her. To him, she never looked more beautiful.

OWARI


End file.
